chapterquestfandomcom-20200214-history
Drawing Board
This is a page for all ideas to be illustrated on before being implemented. Chapter Cult ideas Ancestor worship, based upon the Emperor being the Father of Corax, our sire. Also venerate the loyalist brothers of Corax, to different extents. All sons of Corax are our brothers, and sons of other Primarchs are our cousins. Pantheon *Emperor - Benevolence, strength, will **Corax - Conviction, stealth **Sanguinius - Nobility, heroism **Rogal Dorn - Determination, grit **Roboute Guilliman - Knowledge, Wisdom **Leman Russ - Power, fury **Ferrus Manus - Resilience, craftsmanship **Jaghati Khan - Swift, ruthless **Lion El'Jonson - Skill, Pride "Sons of Corax, like our father and the oldest of our brothers, we have survived a betrayal by those that we should have been able to trust as allies. Many of our brothers have fallen, and many more were wounded as we repulsed the enemy that fell upon the world of Varda. Through our sacrifices, loyal imperials have been spared from death at the hands of heretics, and we shall honor the glorious dead for this fact. We have been sent to this sector by the High Lords of Terra themselves. Our duty, you know well; We will defend this sector from ruin. Like our Father and his legion before us, we shall fight unto our final breaths. No matter the odds, no matter our wounds. We shall never lose faith in the blood of our Father that flows deeply within us. We shall never lose hope in the darkest hours, when the enemy's victory seems assured and the hearts of men waver. If the enemy cuts down our brothers, we shall fight on all the more fiercely like Corax and his Legion before us! Like our Father's brother, Sanguinius, we shall not waiver in faith or loyalty, even knowing that this will bring about our death. If the Gate of Eternity is beset upon by horrors that no man can possibly withstand, we shall hold it, alone if need be! We are the sons of Corax, a soul sired by the Emperor himself! We will never despair. We will never give up. When the enemy believes itself strong, we will show it weakness and fear. Each of us is a bastion of the Emperor's will and belief in humanity, a part of his son Corax. The enemy seeks to bring darkness and ruin to Deus, but they are fools! Like Corax we shall strike from the shadows they believe will hide them from discovery, defeat, despair and death. But above all, we shall make them fear the wrath of the space marines, for we are the Ghosts of Retribution, and no grave shall take us!" Letters to Persons of Intrest Basically a list of greviounces and an explantion to our recent actions to smooth things over with important people. To: Sector Lord Ursus From: Chapter Master of the Ghost of Retribution Lord Ursus, I do apologize for my harsh demands of Cardinal Kest. I do realise that they appear bloodthirsty even cruel but I have no choice. I came to this sector under orders from the High Lords of Terra to defend it from the enemies of man. The High Lords in their wisdom feel Sector Deus is slipping away from the Emperor Light. This feeling is not without evidence, as the last three internal crusades were needed to keep control, near constant planetary rebellions continue, predations from the nearby Xeno and rogue human states have not been addressed. Not to mention your own family’s, let us say dubious, rise to power over the bloodkin of an Imperial Saint. Arriving in the sector proper I was dragged to your court practically at gun point, where you demanded many things from me. Then you held the people of Monmark hostage, the people of your sector, to force terms of vassalage out of me and my Chapter. You do realise that whole incident, along with everything else I’m doing has to be reported to the High Lords of Terra, I can’t imagine why you thought it was a good idea. But I could forgive that, as the sector is pressed at all sides. However you don’t request assistance against the Xeno, the Heretic, or the Daemon, your biggest request has been to ask for 4% of my entire military force to liven up your court, well after being there I can hardly blame you too much for it. Then I had to repeatedly defend myself and assist in the defence of the AdMech from the predations of the Iron Monks. Who repeatedly, blatantly, and illegally overstepped their authority but I endured hoping to carry out my duty after this diplomatic mess was cleaned up. Then when assisting in the defense of the prison planet, I find the Triarchy was supplying the weapons. Next thing I know ships are on the way from the direction of the Triarchy. Fearing full scale invasion I call for assistance and the Iron Monks arrive first sent by Kest himself no less. I confess I should never have allowed the those ships to get anywhere near Varda as they are a direct violation of the Decree Passive and should have been shot on sight regardless of their professed loyalties. But I was blinded and forgot the lessons of Sebastian Thor in my zeal at the prospect of facing true enemies of the Imperium, little did I know they would be from within the sector. Now here I am today, knowing full well the Tirarchy plots invasion, that the Xeno already attacks, that those that live in the warp hunger for us. But I can do nothing, NOTHING. The worlds that supply my men, that feed them, that pay for their ammunition are under threat, not just from the enemies of man but from the sector’s own forces. To be frank I can’t trust you, your actions have hardly painted you in the light of a person who even remotely cares about his duty to his sector. Though your handling of recent events has made me reevaluate my assumptions. The AdMech hasn't the strength to defend all my realm, nor should they as it is beyond their preview. The Order of Bloody Tears shouldn’t have the ships, and even if they illegally do, I don’t trust them and the feeling is mutual. Why the Church has the strength is a question you may want to investigate before they decide the sector is better of with them in charge. And I will never trust them again. This is not about revenge, it’s about duty mine and Kest’s. Kest’s duty is obvious, he needs to compensate the victims, address the heresies his men have committed, and the ones he continues to perpetuate in the form of illegal political military forces. I need to fight the enemy. I cannot do that without infrastructure and support. By forcing such a major action I draw a line in the sand. I make my Chapter a credible force one who cannot be attack lightly. Hopefully this will shorten the amount of time I have to leave my men on garrison duty defending my logistical support, until the heavy defences apparently needed for this sector’s current situation. Allowing me to get back to fighting the enemies of man doing my Emperor given duty. signed Chapter Master of the Ghost of Retribution The Treaty of Olympus - Remaining Allowance: 500W (340-349.M41) APPROVED The Adeptus Mechanicus is bound by their ancient pacts with the Emperor of Man to provide war materiel to the Imperial Armed Forces. As part of this agreement, the Imperial Military organisations are entitled to a certain amount of Wealth's worth of machinery per decade, limited to a maximum of 100W spent in a single year. At the end of the decade, any amount of this allowance left does '''NOT '''roll-over to the next decade. Only Mars-approved patterns are covered under the Treaty of Olympus. The Ghosts of Retribution are currently given a decadely allowance of 500W, increased from a minimum of 250W because of their close-alliance with Nestorium. When purchasing equipment using this allowance, the following prices apply: *Rhino Transport - 5 Wealth each (To a maximum of 100 Rhinos/Razorbacks possessed at any one time) *Razorback Transport - 6 Wealth each (To a maximum of 100 Rhinos/Razorbacks possessed at any one time) *Drop Pod - 5 Wealth each (Up to 10 Per Strike Cruiser and 30 per Battle Barge controlled) *Predator Tank - 10 Wealth each (To a maximum of 50 possessed at any one time) *Whirlwind Tank - 8 Wealth each (To a maximum of 25 possessed at any one time) *Vindicator Tank - 10 Wealth each (To a maximum of 25 possessed at any one time) *Land Raider (Standard/Crusader/Redeemer) - 20 Wealth each (No more than 2 per order of 100W, to a maximum of 15 of all types of Land Raider posessed at any one time) *Land Raider (Ares/Terminus Ultra/Achilles) - 25 Wealth each (No more than 2 per order of 100W, to a maximum of 15 of all types of Land Raider posessed at any one time) *Thunderhawk Gunship - 20 Wealth each (No more than 3 per order of 100W, if all Vessels have a full complement of Thunderhawks, no more may be requisitioned) *Stormraven Gunship - 15 Wealth each (To a maximum of 30 possessed at any one time). *Stormtalon Gunship - 10 Wealth each (To a maximum of 50 posessed at any one time). *Thunderfire Artillery Gun - 8 Wealth each (To a maximum of 20 posessed at any one time) *Land Speeder - 5 Wealth each (To a maximum of 50 possessed at any one time) *Warbikes - 3 Wealth each (To a Maximum of 200 posessed at any one time) *Centurion Warsuit x 1 - 8 Wealth (No more than 25 possessed at any one time) *Dreadnought Chassis - 20 Wealth each (To a maximum of 20 possessed at any one time (including ones being used)) *Carapace Armour x 10 - 10 Wealth (To a maximum of 1000 possessed at any one time (including ones being used)) *Power Armour x 10 - 20 Wealth (To a maximum of 1000 possessed at any one time (including ones being used)) *Terminator Armour x 1 - 10 Wealth (No more than 1 per order of 100W, to a maximum of 25 possessed at any one time, must choose whether it is Standard or Assault pattern, as this dictates what weaponry it comes with) *Jump Pack x 10 - 20 Wealth (To a maximum of 200 possessed at any one time (including ones being used)) *Devastator Heavy Weapon x 4 - 16 Wealth (To a maximum of 100 possessed at any one time (including ones being used)) xxxx = Required STC not available Guide on how spaceships and their rarity/distribution work Battlefleet Deus, entirety of Imperial Navy forces in the sector (rough guide on what ships a backwater sector might have): *1 Emperor Class Battleship *1 Retribution Class Battleship *2 Vengeance Class Grand Cruisers *3 Styx Class Heavy Cruisers *3 Hades Class Heavy Cruisers *4 Mars Class Battlecruisers *2 Overlord Class Battlecruisers *12 Lunar Class Cruisers *2 Gothic Class Cruisers *2 Tyrant Class Cruisers *2 Dictator Class Cruisers *2 Dominator Class Cruisers *12 Dauntless Class Light Cruisers *50+ Escort Squadrons The MOST POWERFUL chartist captain in a given sector MIGHT have a Cruiser, most likely Lunar. 2-3 of the next most successful, a Light Cruiser, ALL the rest would run a Frigate, Destroyer or modified Transport. The ONLY entities that EVER control Battleships are the Imperial Navy, the Adeptus Astartes, the Adeptus Mechanicus, and Rogue Traders (the number of which that have ever grown wealthy enough to acquire one probably number in the single figures across the galaxy).